A KHR Cinderella Story
by firetruckFOSHIZ
Summary: A Oneshot... R27... Adult Reborn/Tsuna...Slight Shounen Ai


My first story. Ahm thinkin of drawing a doushinji to go with it! ^^; Heheh by the way, I actually don't hate Bianchi... but I DO hate Kyoko. Why you ask? 'CAUSE SHE'S TAKIN' TSUNA AWAY FROM ALL HIS POTENTIAL YAOI LOVE INTRESTS, THAT'S WHY! They better not EVER admit their feelings for each other in the actual manga. LOL ANYWAYS, if the format looks weird for this, it's probably because i'm writing this in Notepad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom called Vongola, lived a prince/hitman named Reborn. Reborn had everything, woman, money, fame, killing insticts. But what he didn't have... was love. He had family love but not lovers love. ANYWAYS, Reborn was to be married soon to inherit the kingdom, but did not have a princess to make babies with (lol wuht?). So his parents decided to host a ball for all teh pretty ladies of teh kingdom. All the prestigous people went, princesses, famous hitman, sexy underwear models (um...), and other people the average/ugly woman would be jealous of. (Oh yeah, and i guess the rest of the ladies went too.  
Yes, even the ugly ones i mentioned five seconds ago.) So the guards were given a meidiocre assignment to personally invite all of the womans and/or cute boyos(?) to le ball. (You can guess how long this took. =.=)  
And FINALLY they arrived at the house that is the reason your reading this in the first place...okay! So here's the dialog. (Bear with me, i'm terrible at dialog and the like.)  
There was a knock at the door and ugly step sister (only on the inside), Bianchi, went to answer it.  
"Oh, hello there guards. What buisness do you have with my sister, my mother, and I?"  
"Hello miss! We were sent here to personally invite Bianchi, Kyoko, and Nana to the princes ball, where he will personally pick a bride to rule the kingdom with!"  
With hearts in her eyes Bianchi replied, "So my Reborn has finally opened his eyes and chose me as his bride!" The guards assumed she was just a nut job and went on their way.  
Slamming the door, Bianchi raced up stairs and shouted, "Maman! Kyoko! The prince has invited me to marry him, so we must attend tonights ball!"  
Hearing this, Tsuna instantly knew it was not an invitation to marry but an invitation to attend. Too bad Kyoko and Nana were gullible and believed it right away.  
"Oh yay!" Shouted Kyoko and Nana. "We must pick out a dress for meeting the new family member!"  
So yadda, yadda, yadda, time skip. They're all in their lovely dresses (Bianchi in her wedding dress). Before leaving, Bianchi went up into Tsuna's room and said, "Too bad you're not allowed to go!" And stuck her tongue out at him. Tsuna replied, "I don't really wanna go, have fun.", And continued playing his video games. Bianchi knew he didn't care to go, but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't going because everytime he went somewhere everyone would pay attention to him, and make her jealous. (That's why he never leaves the house.  
plus he always embarasses himself 'cause, let's face it, even in a fairytail, he's still "No Good-Tsuna.")  
So they all left excluding Tsuna, but Dino, his idon' (- Heh, you probably had trouble reading that), came over and already told Tsuna that he told the prince he would introduce him to Tsuna (even though Reborn didn't really care to meet him.) So Dino stuffed Tsuna into a dress and brought him to the ball. Stepping out of the carriage, Tsuna sported an adorable blush, a very puffy blue dress, and a cute mini top hat (something Ciel Fantomive would wear?). Then Dino escorted him into the ball and looked around for Reborn. Time passed, everyone was dancing (Somewhere along the way men crashed the party.), and Tsuna was sulking in a corner because he was being watched like he was some kind of delicious, juicy, cow meat. He soon decided to leave because Dino never came back and he was tired of being in a dress. As he walked to the door, and out into the starry night (Which, mind you, shouldn't have been that starry considering Reborn's mansion emitted a lot of light, causing what should have been, light polution) and was about to leave when he got kicked on the side of his head, slammed into the ground, and squealed with his usual, "HIIIIEEEE!"  
He looked up to his attacker and was all, "What was that for?"  
His attacker, obviously Reborn, replied, "Stupid Tsuna, I was waiting here this whole time to meet you."  
Confused, Tsuna retorted, "How was i supposed to know you were waiting here for me?" Reborn then picked Tsuna up from the floor, grabbed his arm and... twisted it behind his back. Squealing again Tsuna then began to apologize profusly. Smirking, Reborn let him go and asked him to go on a date. Tsuna replied with a, "No thanks.", and Reborn pulled his arm again making Tsuna change his mind and accept his offer. So as time passed they went on a LOT of dates together ('cause the actual cinderella story moved to fast for my liking)  
and all the time Bianchi was trying to kill Tsuna. Reborn and Tsuna fell in love in the first year, and decided to get married after three. And they lived happily ever after. Well, kinda, considering Reborn is (kinda, sorta) really violent, Bianchi was still trying to kill Tsuna, and Reborn IS a hitman so... life can't be that peaceful. But you get the point. THEE GLORIOUS EEEEND. (- LOL, like on Flapjack xD)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ...Wait... wasn't Reborn supposed to get married to have some glorious babehs?  



End file.
